<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Project Beta and Omega by blackstarlight17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107338">Project Beta and Omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstarlight17/pseuds/blackstarlight17'>blackstarlight17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Redemption, adorable Mewtwo clones, no clue if I did the tags justice, questioning loyalties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstarlight17/pseuds/blackstarlight17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Sebastian is given a new research project, to assist with cloning other samples collected relating to Mew. As he works on it, he begins to question himself, his place, and most of all, begin to question what is best for the clones he comes to care for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuji-hakase | Dr. Fuji &amp; Shiranui-hakase | Professor Sebastian, Shiranui-hakase | Professor Sebastian &amp; Bashou | Hun, Shiranui-hakase | Professor Sebastian &amp; Buson | Attila, Shiranui-hakase | Professor Sebastian &amp; Tatsumi | Tyson, Shiranui-hakase | Professor Sebastian / Fuji-hakase | Dr. Fuji, Shiranui-hakase | Professor Sebastian / OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Project Beta and Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a remake of the same story, but with help of a lovely beta reader, I'm having it cleaned up so it'll be better.</p>
<p>I wanted to redo it as there were things for sequels/side stories related to this that wouldn't make much sense, plus going over it, I wanted to fix it up regardless.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I hate flying so much…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Sebastian repeated this several times, most of it lost in low grumbles as he sat in his seat. Around him were multiple people. Some were quiet, others loud and obnoxious. Couldn’t Giovanni have found someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span> for whatever stupid project he has in mind? He </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> got dumped with five other projects that some incompetent idiot couldn’t bother finishing in time. He didn’t want to imagine the amount Zager must be facing, and he pitied his senior. A sudden jerk from the plane made his stomach do flips. He used every ounce of willpower not to get sick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what felt like an eternity, the plane finally landed, allowing passengers to disembark. As much as Sebastian wanted to take some time to recover, he knew he couldn’t waste time. He quickly found the van he was told would be picking him up and was driven to headquarters. When they arrived, he got out and was handed an envelope before he went in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still feeling awful, Sebastian found himself a seat in one of the open lounges. He made sure to snag the one nearest to the window. He absentmindedly watched the outdoors, the scenery helping him feel a bit better. Starting to feel a little better, he gave the large manila envelope a tired glare. Picking it up, he pulled out the documents, feeling his eye twitch as he scanned them over. There wasn’t much detail of what his job would be. It mostly told him of who </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> superior would be. He didn’t recognize the name though, possibly a new hire. He only hoped, whoever this Dr. Fuji is, that he was competent at his job, whatever it may be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to strangle that bastard,” Sebastian grumbled. As tempting as it would be, he knew better. Giovanni would have him killed in an instant. Valuable or not, he wasn’t the only one who specialized in evolution nor would he be the last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting to deal with this right now, he got to his feet and made his way for his room. He needed to get some rest, his nausea already starting to return. Hopefully, tomorrow would be better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>******</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian was quickly leaving the cafeteria, a hand over his mouth. He hurried into the nearest bathroom, groaning as he threw up what little he had eaten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddamn jet lag,” he cursed in between heaves. He didn’t know how long he was curled by the bowl, but when a hand landed on his back, he jumped. Turning, he saw an unfamiliar face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that,” the man apologized. “I saw you leave the cafeteria so quickly and I was a little worried. Are you starting to feel better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spitting to try and rid his mouth of the awful taste, he gave the other a glower. “Not really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jet lag, right?” Before Sebastian could question, the unfamiliar man gave a sheepish smile. “I heard you mumbling about it when I came in here. I know that feeling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite. I had to take a few days to recover myself. Come on, how about I help you back to your room?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unsettled by the kindness, Sebastian reluctantly accepted the help. He heard the toilet flush behind him as he stumbled to the sink, splashing water on his face to try and clear his head. With a little more confidence, he left the bathroom, the other following. As much as he wanted to snap at him to leave him alone, he found the company and concern oddly comforting. A few times he would get light-headed, the other managing to catch him rather than letting him crumple or hit the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a few directions, they were back at his room, using the keycard to gain entry, Sebastian helped into his bed. The cool pillow felt good against his head, allowing his eyes to close briefly. When he opened them, he saw the other hadn’t left, hearing him in his private bathroom with the water running. He hardly had to wonder when he came out with a glass of water and…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are those saltines?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, a force of habit,” the other laughed nervously. “Try and eat these.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not entirely keen on the idea of eating in his bed, he accepted the crackers with an amused smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know…” Sebastian started, eyeing one of the packets before he tore it open and slowly ate. “I expect this sort of thing for a kid rather than for an adult.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man flushed at this, giving a nervous laugh. “Yeah, I suppose that’s true. Do you have kids then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian almost choked, drinking some of the water, cursing a little as he tried to clear his throat. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry. I was just curious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other looked at him as he sat up a bit straighter, setting the crackers and glass down, fixing his glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I simply wasn’t expecting to be asked,” he answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure how to answer though, no one had ever bothered to ask before. He didn’t know this guy, yet he did allow him to help him to his room, even coming in rather than shoving him right out. Looking at him, he could tell that he was friendly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> friendly to be in a place like this. What was a guy like him doing in Team Rocket?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sort of,” he answered, his voice soft. “Twins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a daughter myself,” he heard the other respond, equally soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was her name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amber.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the nagging voice telling him to shut up, Sebastian didn’t have a chance to decide when the man started to fish through his pockets. A wallet was produced and a photo was pulled out, revealing a little girl with beautiful blue hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s adorable,” the scientist said with a thin smile. He felt a little jealous this man had a photo of his child while he had none of his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at the photo, he could see that it was old by the wear and tear. Turning his focus on the man, he noticed he didn’t wear a uniform, just plain slacks and a button-up shirt like himself. He had gray hair and a beard, light brown eyes behind a pair of glasses. Sebastian guessed the other was older than him by a few years. If that was the case, then the little girl in the photo…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A part of him knew he shouldn’t be asking, not because it was personal, but because he knew he shouldn’t get attached. Yet, he felt for this man despite knowing nothing about him. Losing a child, no matter how, it eats away at you. Sometimes the pain can become unbearable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She passed away a long time ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to hear that. It must be difficult.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It certainly has been. What about you though? You said </span>
  <em>
    <span>“sort of”</span>
  </em>
  <span> when I asked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing he was right, he took a moment to consider his answer before he decided it would be best to be the one to tell his own story. “My ex. She took them away shortly after they were born. I haven’t seen my daughters since. I know they’re alive, I just don’t know where they are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s awful. Have you tried contacting the police?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian almost wanted to laugh, thinking he was joking for a moment before realizing he was dead serious. “I’m afraid it isn’t that simple.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could finish, the younger man interrupted. “So why are you here? This isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good place to work while mourning.” He hoped he didn’t sound too harsh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little upset he dodged his question, he decided to let it go for now. “Shortly after Amber’s passing, I found out what was wrong with her. If I had found it sooner, I could’ve cured her before it was too late…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian listened as the other explained what had happened. He could feel his pain, not wanting to think of something so awful happening to his own children. The man explained how he tried using his cloning research to recreate healthy organs for his child to help her but as he said, it was too late to save her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can bring her back,” the man said with a pained smile. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are…are you talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>cloning</span>
  </em>
  <span> her? Not just organs, but a fully developed </span>
  <em>
    <span>human?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I can do it, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can, but I needed money. All I had left was barely enough to support myself. My wife had left me some time ago. She thought I was mad and I couldn’t bring myself to beg her to stay. She suffered as much as I had. I couldn’t be angry with her for not having faith. If the roles were reversed, I probably would’ve felt the same and left as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Giovanni heard about you then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He read about me through a newspaper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do to attract his attention?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was in Sinnoh looking into new cloning options and attempting to get funding for my research. While I was there, I heard about how a little boy lost his hearing. Some sick bastard used him for a twisted experiment or something. I felt horrible for him, seeing how distraught his parents were when I visited. So, I offered to clone his eardrums and have them surgically implanted, thus restoring his hearing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> get funding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t entirely a new thing over there, but I had done it out of my own pockets when seeing how badly off they were. When I finished, I barely had enough to return home, but I’d gladly do it again. It wasn’t fair for a child to be subjected to something so horrible and have to live through it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> this man didn’t belong here. He didn’t seem to know what terrible things Team Rocket was capable of. Not yet, at least. He wasn’t sure whether to warn him or let him find out on his own. What was he thinking? Why was he so worried about this man? He wasn’t the first who had suffered losing a loved one and he sadly wouldn’t be the last. He shouldn’t be concerned for him. He shouldn’t feel so awful for him…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite wanting to ignore him, he found himself unable to. What was it about this man that was drawing him in like a moth to a flame? Was it his determination to revive his child? His kindness by helping that little boy? Or was it because he was treating him like a human being, not some cold statue? Whatever it was, he decided he wouldn’t fight it and continued to listen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometime after I got home, I was in the middle of going over my notes when Giovanni called me. He saw the news article and wished to see me. He was interested in my research and wished to talk about funding me. I couldn’t believe it and invited him so we could talk. He was impressed with my makeshift lab and offered me money, better equipment, and people to help me. You don’t know how surprised I was that a gym leader was interested in my research let alone fund it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> rather surprising…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian could feel his chest tighten at the other’s naivety but couldn’t blame him. Far as he was aware, no one knew Giovanni was the leader of Team Rocket as well as the Viridian City Gym Leader. There would have been uproar if that was the case. He wondered how the other would react when he did figure it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All he asked in return was to create clones for him while I worked on bringing my daughter back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Recalling the folder, he wondered if…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By any chance, is your name Dr. Thomas Fuji?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes, how did you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It appears that we’re partners.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other’s eyes widened as a large smile formed. “Oh, then you must be Professor Shiranui Sebastian?” He let out a laugh, the sound oddly pleasing to the younger man. “What are the chances that we’d meet like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> arrived. I guess if it wasn’t for the jet lag, we likely wouldn’t have bumped into each other until we were called in together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s true, but I’m glad I got to meet you now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, do you know why I was recruited? I’ve yet to discuss with Giovanni about this project.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you feeling better enough? I know we’ve been talking…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been feeling better. I’m honestly curious about what this project is about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still uncertain, Fuji relented. “Alright, to start, I requested you. I had asked Giovanni for a list of his best scientists who have studied cloning, fossil revival, among anything else I felt was necessary. Your name came up and I asked about you. He had quite a bit of praise for your hard work and meeting deadlines to get the job done with little issues.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve studied some of those fields, but I’ve mostly specialized in evolution.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s alright, out of everyone else I read and asked about, you seemed the most qualified next to this Dr. Zager and a couple of others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian felt oddly flattered by this. “So you want me to work with you on this cloning project?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s correct,” Fuji smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>******</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the next few weeks, they would meet and talk about the project or anything else of interest. Sebastian was impressed with the man’s intellect, even finding his sense of humor entertaining to listen. It was nice having someone civil to talk with, having someone treat him nice rather than being rude or fearful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At one point, Fuji was called away; Sebastian was only told that he was going on an excavation. He wasn’t sure what it was about, but until Fuji returned, he worked on the projects he had been assigned. By the time he finished, it had been almost two months, Fuji returning with the team he had been sent with. Sebastian greeted his colleague after he handed in his report to Giovanni and finished putting his things away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dr. Fuji, it’s good to see you safely returned. How was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe</span>
  </em>
  <span> what we found.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Intrigued by this, Sebastian led him to an empty lounge so they could talk. He made sure to bring something to eat and drink, unsure if Fuji would be hungry or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Fuji smiled as he sat down, taking an apple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what did you find?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were examining a shrine dedicated to Mew. Giovanni told me he had some associates who found it but he wanted a more experienced team sent in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve heard his mother had been quite obsessed with Mew when she was in charge. But how does this relate to cloning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve heard that as well,” the older man chuckled. He paused briefly to finish eating before he continued. “The connection it has is he wanted a team to find any fossils that could be of use.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fossils, as in </span>
  <em>
    <span>fossilized</span>
  </em>
  <span> remains of a Mew?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we found it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian felt his eyes widen, “You’re joking. You actually found a fossil of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mythical</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pokémon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m positive. I’ve run the tests and the genetic makeup doesn’t match </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> known Pokémon registered. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be Mew or we’ve discovered something entirely new. Either way, Giovanni was elated when I shared the news, especially when we later found more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>More?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuji nodded with a proud smile, “Yes. It was very surprising to find so much if I’m being honest. And given their age, it’s a miracle any of them survived, especially the first one as it was the most exposed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is still an amazing find.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I’ll be honest, I’m a little excited to get to work and bring the first one to life,” Fuji chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe what I’m hearing,” Sebastian laughed, tempted to pinch himself. “So what’s going to happen with the other samples?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been permitted to take at least three. The rest will go into storage and kept preserved until we have a need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds about right, but why three?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m getting there,” Fuji teased, ignoring the glare. “Before I can start any of the cloning process, I need some time to work on these samples. Given their age, there is some corrosion present. I’ll need a few weeks, maybe even a few months to carefully extract viable DNA and repair them as needed to ensure their stability.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So once they’re stable, we’ll start working?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, though we won’t be working directly together. I had some theories of what might be going on with the cloning process not working properly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s where I come in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. I need someone to study the other two samples while I put my focus on mine and Amber as well as other clones Giovanni wants me to try making.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why two though?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s part of my theory. I’d like you to not only observe their growth and health but have that growth slowed down. Giovanni has told me you have very keen eyes. You might be able to spot something I might have missed or could miss while working on mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And by having two that are the same, it should help make it easier to know if there are any irregularities than working with one,” Sebastian mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s not all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a bit last minute, but I think you’ll enjoy it,” Fuji smirked. He pulled out a folder, revealing the contents. “As I’ve said, I’m going to be cloning some other Pokémon besides Mew. They’re a Charmander, a Squirtle, and a Bulbasaur.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are normally strong Pokémon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, while I’m fine trying to clone them, I’m curious about what will happen with their growth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> they’re being cloned, I have no idea if they will be able to evolve or if their bodies will be stable enough to endure it. I’ve discussed this with Giovanni and he’s more concerned that they can be cloned at all. Whether they can evolve or not can be looked into down the road for future cloning projects.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re not satisfied with that, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m not. These are living creatures we’re creating. I wouldn’t forgive myself if something were to happen because I wasn’t prepared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to try and clone one of them as well, or…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, I’ll be sending you reports about their progress as well as data on their DNA. I want you to see if the strands that help with their evolution are stable or not. If they are, I’ll feel better, but if they aren’t, then I want precautions to be made to keep them from evolving and look into how to prevent the same thing happening the next time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That wouldn’t be a problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great. There’s also something else that caught my eye. I was able to get Giovanni to permit us, permit </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to research.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Interest grabbed, Sebastian looked at the files closer. “Mega Evolution?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I came upon this when I was doing some research on evolution myself so you wouldn’t be left with all of the work. Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur are all capable of performing this </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Mega Evolution.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m curious to find out if this would also have an impact on the clones, more so if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> capable of evolving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be honest, I’ve always been interested in researching Mega Evolution, but I haven’t been able to find a reason to put in a request.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you have a reason.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this first chapter pleases people and enjoyed what it might entail.</p>
<p> I want to thank my beta reader, hismomoness, for helping me clean this chapter up.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>